The present invention refers to an improved fixed dental implant.
The dental implant of the invention eliminates the removable prosthesis, being made in a practical and comfortable manner and it is, in turn, aesthetic.
The dental implant of the invention comprises two bodies, one of which is threaded to the maxilla since one of its ends is provided with a thread, while the other body bears the dental prosthesis and is provided with a projecting pin which is inserted in a central axial hole made in the body fixed to the maxilla.
The body bearing the dental prosthesis having a circular section, has annular ridges embedded in the prosthesis, while its cylindrical projecting end is provided with a stepped recess, the dimensions of which correspond with the also stepped axial central hole of the body screwed to the maxilla. Both the front contacting surface between the two bodies as well as the inner slot of the two parts are provided with O-ring seals, the first of which is used as a dampening element and the other furthermore to prevent the separation of both parts, upon being housed between an annular ridge of the body bearing the dental prosthesis and an annular groove made at the corresponding site of the body treaded to the maxilla.
The improvement to the fixed dental implant of the invention resides in proportioning a radial projection at the zone protruding from the body fixed to the dental prosthesis which is introduced in a recess of the zone corresponding to the axial hole of the body fixed to the maxilla, to prevent a possible undesirable turn of both parts. The recess of the projecting pin of the dental prosthesis can have, instead of a small diameter, a constant section; the annular ridges of the end embedded in the dental prosthesis can likewise be replaced by a single one, having a larger diameter than the pin.